Recuerdo tras Recuerdo
by ZXEY-X
Summary: Los dos chicos pelinegros ya no son los mismos desde el trágico día, donde se percibía a la chica caer en el espeso manto de nieve. Su cuerpo sin vida, fue producida por un balazo, ninguno de los dos pelinegros supieron el ¿Cómo? o el ¿por qué?... Cada palabra, cosa, animal, etc. Los lleva a los recuerdos que pasaron junto a esa chica, ¿Cómo olvidarla?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La fecha, el color y el secreto del amor.

Narra Craig.

-¿Iras al funeral?- Una voz firme me despertó de mis pensamientos y recuerdos amargos. Solo pude contestar un si medio seco, no pude decir más, y fue suficiente para que mi madre se diera la vuelta y me dijera –Te esperamos haya… le llevaremos flores…- dijo seria despidiéndose, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta…. – Lilas…- dije con un leve suspiro… -¿Qué?- dijo ella, algo sorprendida, tal vez por escuchar mi segunda palabra del día después de la terrible tragedia. Me gire –Flores Lila, eran sus favoritas…- mi madre sonrió con una lagrima que casi le brotaba, y asintió, salió de la habitación limpiando su mejilla.

Después de mirar por la ventana largos minutos, opte por vestirme y asistir al funeral de mi primer amor; si, así es, mi primer amor, nunca pensé que ella lo fuera, fue inesperado…Tampoco pensé aprenderme cada uno de sus gustos, Lilas; era predecible. Ella siempre uso esa chamarra color lila que combinaba con su siempre usada boina rosa, recuerdo ese día, el mejor día de mi vida… cuando me enamore de ti…

Recuerdo 1. (Craig)

Narro Yo.

Las calles de South Park parecían tranquilas, era un día bello, el día de la primavera, una fecha donde, además del san Valentín, las parejas disfrutaban una de la otra; a pesar de la siempre anormal ciudad. Pero, no a todos les parecía un día hermoso, había otros como, Craig, que lo despreciaban, no por ser soltero, a decir verdad él podía tener novia cuando quisiera, después de todo no era feo; a él le producía repulsión por lo empalagoso que podía llegar a ser, no esperaba un límite, pero sabía cuando y como percibir el aroma de lo desagradable.

El chico de chuya azul y chamarra del mismo color, veía niños, adultos, adolecentes y hasta animales, comportarse de una manera asquerosa a los ojos del azebache, pero no podía hacer nada más que resistir, se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra y trato de no ver las escenas románticas de las parejas, pateo una pequeña piedra para distraerse, pero la pateo tan fuerte que llego mas lejos y la persiguió aun con su mirada indiferente. La piedra topo con unas botas de un color morado obscuro; la dueña de las botas, solo recogió la piedra y la miro extrañada ¿de dónde vino esta roca?, de pronto apareció el pelinegro con una mirada baja sin darse cuenta de quien tenía su "juguetito", parecía buscarla y Wendy se acerco para darle la piedra, al solo subió la mirada y vio a la hermosa pelinegra ofreciéndole su roquita.

Wendy: ¿esto es tuyo?- sonrió con un aire de amabilidad.

Craig: ahhh… si, gracias.- tomo el duro objeto y no pudo dejar de mirar la hermosa sonrisa de la chica.

¿Por qué de repente, el no podía dejar de mirarla? Después de todo era la misma chica que asistía a la misma escuela, en el mismo grupo, la mismísima presidenta de la clase… que tenia de especial ese día, a su parecer se veía como siempre se había visto; ¿acaso era por la fecha que se percibía ese día?... no, no podía ser por la fecha, a él le causaba repulsión, era imposible.

Wendy: ¿Craig?

Craig: ¿Eh?... perdón, ¿qué decías?- dijo el chico aun confundido, despertando de sus pensamientos.

Wendy: Te preguntaba qué ¿Por qué estas tan solo?... en este hermoso día.

Craig: Hmp, la verdad no me parece tan bello.

Wendy: Mmm, no entiendo porque, es un día maravilloso, las flores se mantienen más bellas, el verde del césped se puede percibir aun si tiene ese manto blanco de nieve, no hace frio ni calor, es tibio. –dijo la chica muy animada, colocando los dos puños en su busto y subiendo la mirada acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

Craig: Sigo pensando que es una mierda…

Wendy se quedo pensativa, para unos segundos después de sobresaltar y quedar con una sonrisa, como si hubiera encontrado la solución para ayudar al pesimista chico.

La pelinegra halo al muchacho y se lo llevo corriendo aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; el azebache se sorprendió sin poder decir palabra solo hasta que tuvo el aliento.

Craig: ¿Qu-que haces?... ¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo mirando le largo cabello negro que casi cubría la cara del chico.

Wendy: Ya sé como cambiarte el humor y como cambiar ese pensamiento absurdo sobre la primavera.

La chica lo llevo corriendo hasta el bosque de South Park.

Craig: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?... –soltó el chico con el poco aliento que tenia, después de todo la pelinegra lo llevo muy lejos y se fueron corriendo.

Wendy: Shhh…. –La chica lo cayo y miro para todos lados, se giro y entre los arbustos se sumergió, salió para indicarle al azulado que la siguiera; el obedeció y ambos se metieron, cuando lograron salir en cuclillas, Craig fue cegado por lo cálidos rayos de sol, se cubrió la cara para después mirar el hermoso paisaje que ocultaba el bosque de South Park, la chica miro al muchacho boquiabierto, dio una leve risita.

El paisaje podía causar sorpresa a cualquier habitante del extraño pueblo, era un lugar hermoso, tenía una pequeña cascada, un prado enorme de flores de diferentes colores y especies, animales como aridillas, conejos, uno que otro vendo y hasta osos, era un lugar donde cualquier cazador desearía estar, por esa razón Wendy lo mantenía en secreto, nadie más sabia la existencia de ese lugar salvo ella y ahora Craig.

La pelinegra se paro, y ayudo a levantarse al de la chuya azul, cuando el dio un paso la muchacha lo paro y le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto.

Wendy: Esto queda entre tú y yo… Nadie más debe saber de esto.

Craig pensó, que con un lugar como este, cualquiera lo podría convertir en un parque o algo por el estilo, el descubrimiento de un lugar como ese lo harían famoso, pero a el no le interesaba eso, cerro el trato y siguió a la chica para que le mostrara el lugar.

Wendy se quito las botas y con ellas las calcetas y sumergió sus pies en el pequeño lago donde comenzaba por la cascada; los peces acariciaban los dedos del pie y hacia que ella diera leves risas, Craig la miraba, sus ritmos cardiacos aumentaban poco a poco, como cualquier chico que nunca antes lo había sentido, no supo que fue lo que le sucedía.

Wendy: Ven… esto es divertido. –Giro su cuello para mirar al chico, quien sobresalto cuando ella lo miro, paso desapercibido y se sentó a lado de ella.

Wendy: Solo sumerge tus pies, los peces harán todo el trabajo. -Dijo sonriendo y ayudando al chico a quitarse los zapatos.

Al principio Craig dudo, pero logro meter ambos pies y sentir las cálidas aguas.

Wendy: ¿Y…. bien, que te parece ahora la primavera?

Craig: Bueno, no es "tan" mierda.

Wendy rio y lo llevo, aun descalzos a la pradera donde se encontraban las flores, se sumergieron entre ellas como si fuera un mar lleno de bellos colores, después caminaron hacia un árbol lleno de flores lila; Wendy tomo una florecita y la olio y sonrió, como si fuera droga, solo que esta no causaba ningún mal a su salud.

Wendy: Las lilas… son mis flores favoritas; siente su aroma… -Acerco las flores a la nariz del azulado, el dio un leve suspiro, le entrego las flores y busco otras.

Craig: ¿Y cómo encontraste este lugar?... – Dijo mirando a la chica que se encontraba a espaldas recogiendo mas ramos de flores lila.

Wendy: Bueno, yo estaba caminando por el bosque, perdí un colguije que me regalo un tío, no lo encontré y busque entre los arbustos y me metí hasta el fondo, cuando no vi nada más que un rayo de sol, lo seguí y cuando logre salir, vi este lindo paisaje, desde entonces, vengo aquí cuando después o a veces antes de la escuela.

Craig: Hmp, eso explica mucho… - Dijo mirando el pastizal.

Wendy: ¿A qué te refieres?... –Dijo la chica mirando al pelinegro, aun con el ramo de lilas en las manos.

Craig: Ah… bueno, eso explica porque casi nunca te veo, por las mañanas…. Y las tardes.

Wendy: Vaya, nunca pensé que notarias mi presencia.

El tono de piel del azebache cambio a un color rojo, que se podía percibir.

Craig: ¿Qué?... no, bueno, no es que no la note… es solo que tu, bueno yo…

Wendy se rio, y lo miro por un instante, se acerco lentamente; cualquiera que no conociera a Wendy Testaburguer creería que lo besaría, pero no, el chico tenía en el gorro una hermosa mariposa color azul destellante, ella la toma con su dedo y la admiro.

Craig:*¿Qué me pasa… nunca actué así frente a ella… u a otra chica?* -Pensó, claro, típica pregunta que muchos se hacen cuando se enamoran por primera vez.

Wendy: Es hermosa…

Craig: Si, eres hermosa…

Wendy: ¿Qué?- Dijo mirando al chico a los ojos, confundida.

Craig: Ahhh… qu-que si, si es muy hermosa… *demonios ¿Por qué carajo dije eso?* - Dijo sonrojado, estético.

El atardecer se acercaba, ambos chicos estaban sentados en un tronco mirando la puesta de sol.

Wendy: Que hermoso atardecer…

Craig solo suspiro y miro de reojo a la chica, veía como lograba admirar el ocaso, anaranjado-rojizo.

Wendy: Es algo tarde, tengo que ir a casa, me divertí mucho hoy.

Craig: También yo, amm nos vemos mañana. –Dijo con una mano por la nuca.

Wendy: Claro…. Oh y recuerda, esto solo entre tú y yo. –Dijo colocándose sus botas y sus calcetas y yéndose por el arbusto con una amigable despedida.

Craig nunca pensó sentir algo así, y menos por Wendy Testaburguer, por fin pudo descifrar sus sentimientos por la chica; pero no quería decirlo y menos aceptarlo, pero como no hacerlo, todo el tiempo pensó en ella, desde salir de ese paisaje hasta el transcurso a su casa, y sin olvidar, su habitación donde se recostó en la almohada de su cama y miro hacia el techo pensando todo el tiempo que pasaron… juntos.

Craig: Hmp… hoy fue el día más... Grandioso de mi jodida vida, en un día me enamore de Wendy Testaburguer…. La novia de Stan Marsh.

Fin del Recuerdo 1 (Craig).

Craig: Hmp… desde ese día, cada vez que veía una flor lila, recordaba cada segundo de la primavera…. Y hasta hora es mi fecha favorita. En fin, mejor me voy, llegare tarde al entierro. –Se dijo para sí el muchacho, tomando las llaves de su casa y yéndose.

En el entierro, se encontraban todos sus amigos, compañeros y los padres de Craig. Pero a quien logro identificar mas fue a Stan, quien se encontraba con una mirada muy triste, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo; la mirada del chico del pompón rojo subió para dirigirse a los ojos de Craig, pareció haberle indicado que lo siguiera, tal vez para hablar, no sabía para qué, pero lo siguió y ambos chicos se fueron lejos de la multitud que se encontraba en agonía.

Stan: No pudo decirnos a quien de los dos escogería…

Craig: ¿Eso es lo que de verdad te importa?

Stan: No, pero seamos sinceros, ambos queríamos saber la respuesta ¿no?

Craig solo bajo la mirada… no dijo nada mas, Stan coloco su mano en el hombro del chico, y sonrió. Ambos se volvieron a dirigir al entierro.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos negros, miraba la escena, y fue acompañada por un chico rubio de ojos azules con su chaqueta anaranjada.

Kenny: ¿Por qué estás viendo eso?

Wendy: No lo sé.

Kenny: Hmp… ¿No deberías estar tú ahí?

Wendy: Hoy amaneciste curioso, ¿no es así?

Kenny: "Amanecí", como puedo amanecer si estoy muerto… de nuevo. No sabes lo que sentir una cuchilla atravesar tus órganos una y otra vez, no sabes lo que es ser decapitado, no sabes lo que es recibir miles de balazos….

Wendy: Ahora lo sé…

Kenny: Pero, yo vuelvo a nacer y cuando despierto, tengo la misma ropa vieja, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama y sin que nadie recuerde mi muerte, aun cuando me vieron decapitado a sus mismos ojos… solo recibo un "Oh…Hola Kenny" al siguiente día.

Wendy: Lamento que siempre te pase eso…

Kenny: Ya no importa…Es hora de irme, oh más bien irnos… a casa.

Wendy: Casa, no sé si eso se le pueda llamar "casa".

Kenny: Es un prototipo de un hogar…. Para los… los…

Wendy: Muertos…

Kenny: Mmm sí.

La chica se levanto y siguió al chico, ambos entraron a una especie de luz inmensa de color blanco, y de ahí desaparecieron.

Fin del capítulo…

"_Nadie sabe que sigue después de la muerte, solo hasta que la vives una y otra vez…. Prácticamente imposible" _

_Para Kenny…_


	2. Capitulo 2: A, V & S

_Ojo:__** No todos los créditos son míos, me inspire en la serie de South Park creada por:**_

_T__rey Parker__y__Matt Stone. _

_Primero que nada, quiero agradecer que hayan comentado y que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic en esta página y sobre "estas parejas"; no creo poder subir diario un capitulo, pero tratare de subirlo lo más pronto posible._

_Y una disculpa por la tardanza, esque soy nueva y apenas pude encontrar la forma de subir el segundo cap. _

_**En cuanto a la historia**__, (el fic) pues, __**es algo confusa**__; pero creo poder hacer que __**se entienda en el transcurso de los capítulos**__, __**al final de cada episodio**__, pondré frases referentes a algo que ocurrió por el estilo e ira dedicado a uno de los personajes del fic. __**No distraigo mas y comenzamos ya! V_V**_

Capitulo 2: La valentía, adrenalina y soledad.

Narra Stan:

Han pasado dos días, mi corazón está hecho pedazos; evidentemente por un amor… un amor, perdido; ella ya no está, me dejo, no como las anteriores veces; esta vez fue permanente. Te extraño Wendy….

Narro Yo:

El chico de cabello negro, aun tenía su cabeza recostada en sus brazos, tratando de no volver a pensar en ella. Pero, era imposible.

La fotografía recargada, en uno de los lapiceros del escritorio, fue arrancada de su posición por una brisa que llego a la cama del muchacho donde, el ojiazul permanecía inmóvil, la mirada del chico subió y al ver aquella fotografía no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

¿Cómo culparlo?... El perder a un ser amado causaba un dolor inmenso que puede pasar desapercibido y tal vez, olvidado, pero nunca borrado.

El dolor es como un clavo que nunca llaga a hundirse en la madera del corazón, el martillo reemplazado por el recuerdo, no deja de golpear hasta que el clavo se enchueca, solo entonces dejas de sentir esa punzada, pero todo clavo en mal estado debe ser quitado, entonces eso dejaría un hueco, un hueco que solo será llenado por otro clavo y así sucesivamente. No sería mejor ¿llenarlo con un tornillo de ternura y no con un clavo de amargura?

Pero ese clavo o punzada que el chico del pompón rojo sentía, no podía ser quitado tan fácilmente, tendría que utilizar otra herramienta para sacarlo.

Tomo lentamente la fotografía y sobrepaso su mano lentamente en el rostro de la chica pelinegra que estaba ahí plasmado, con una gran sonrisa y una margarita en la mano, acompañada de un mensaje dedicado al azebache: _Love You Forever_ (Te amare por siempre); de pronto paso como si fuera un _**Déjà vu (**__**es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación**__**)**_, claro, hizo prácticamente lo mismo la primera vez que dejaron de ser una pareja, lo había dejado por Token Black… era algo que no quería y no debía recordar sobre todo por el momento en el que estaban pasando el, los amigos de la chica, sus padres, los compañeros, en fin… prácticamente South Park entero, no se podía destacar como una ciudad inmensa con 10,0000 de habitantes.

El rechinido de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de chico y sobresalto, para girar y mirar a su madre en la puerta.

Sharon: Ya es tarde, ¿no iras a la escuela?

Stan: Ah… si, en un momento bajo, mama.- Dijo con un aire de pesadez y amargura, tomo su mochila y bajo; no comió ni siquiera una barra de pan tostado, solo se fue, directo a la escuela, que dejo de ser la Escuela Primaria de South Park, ahora su rumbo seria a la Preparatoria. En su camino escucho un rechinido de un neumático de algún auto, en el vehículo se encontraba su padre, ebrio, por segunda vez.

El chico se tomo con el pulgar y el dedo índice la parte superior de la nariz, como con una expresión de decepción, de nuevo el _**Déjà vu**_, solo que en esta ocasión recordó cuando su padre creyó que ser alcohólico lo mataría; rezo por no volver a pasar por esa experiencia.

Corrió hasta la cochera donde topo su padre; bajo tambaleándose.

Stan: Papa… ahhh.

Randy: No me juzgues Stanley… Aun estoy triste por lo de tu novia Wenedy…

Stan: ¡Es Wendy!... Carajo, papa, creo que lo que paso lo usas como excusa para tomar cervezas. –De nuevo el aire de decepción se percibió en el rostro del chico.

El muchacho lo ayudo a pasar, y de ahí en más no escucho a su madre regañando al Señor Marsh y se fue directo a la escuela.

Los pasos de chico se mesclaban con el manto de nieve, como siempre, pero había algo peculiar.

Stan: ¿Marcas de un neumático?- se dijo para sí, mirando el suelo blanco; subió la mirada y percibió a unos hombres haciendo carreras, los observo por un instante y recordó que tenía que asistir a clases.

Recuerdo 2 (Stan)

Stan: Wendy, ¿estás lista?

Wendy: ¡No!, tengo miedo…

Stan: Pero yo te cuidare; no dejare que te pase nada, si te sucede algo me demandan.

Wendy: Ja-ja, no es gracioso; no, cambie de opinión.

Stan: Mmm, ya es tarde, gaste mi gasolina en ir por ti.

Wendy: ¡Stan!... no es nada gracioso.

Stan: Jaja, me gusta verte enojada, tus mejillas se ponen rojas, como cuando te miro fijamente.

Wendy: Pues, si no me bajas enseguida de esta cosa, me veras enojada de regreso a casa.

Stan: Perfecto.

Wendy: Ah ¿Enserio? Pues veamos si es perfecto, cuando suspenda los besos; Stan Marsh. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo diablos accedí a esto?

Stan: Bueno, todo comenzó ayer.

Flash Back:

Las amigas de la pelinegra comentaban fotos de una revista sobre motocross; pero, no comentaban sobre las motos, si no sobre los dueños de estas, por obvias razones.

Bebe: Ahhh, como quisiera tener un novio así…-dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar las fotografías; carcomiéndose sus labios.

Heidi: Siii… - A si se paso el rato, con comentarios sobre quien era pareja de quien, de cada una de las chicas menos de la de los ojos grises; Wendy.

Bebe: Y… tu ¿Qué opinas Wendy?

Wendy: Yo tengo novio.

Rebecca: Eso no es de importancia; tú puedes tener los novios platónicos que quieras, incluso por internet.

Heidi: Sii; no es nada malo, no creo que los fueras a conocer en persona.

Wendy: ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo?, tener dos novios, aun por internet; estaría siendo infiel.

Bebe: Wendy tiene razón, estábamos hablando de los chicos en la revista.

Rebecca: Hmp, creo que Wendy dice eso porque sabe que su novio no se atrevería a hacer algo de lo que hacen estos chicos.

Wendy: ¿Disculpa, dices que Stan es un cobarde?

Bebe: Eh… chicas… mejor veamos nuestro horóscopo.

Rebecca: Espera Bebe; Wendy… yo no dije eso, digo que no sería capaz de hacer algo como esto.

Wendy: Hmp; sabes que, te demostrare o más bien te demostraremos que él no es un cobarde.

Rebecca: ¡Bien!... irán a la clase de motocross de mañana.

Las chicas cerraron el trato; y como si no hubiera pasado nada, prosiguieron a ver sus horóscopos con las demás.

Al día siguiente, Wendy se preparo para este día. Le comento a su novio, todo lo que sucedía el día anterior, incluso a sus padres; da el hecho que cuando el pelinegro fue a recoger a la chica, el padre de esta lo amenazo con demandarlo si le pasaba algo a su princesa, el muchacho acepto temeroso, y la pareja se marcho al auto del oji-azul.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambos se vistieron con los trajes obligatorios para poder practicar motocross, la chica se subió en la misma moto que el muchacho y lo abrazo por detrás.

Stan: Wendy, ¿estás lista?

Fin del Flash Back.

Wendy: ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué no puedes ser un novio normal y decirme "No Wendy estás loca, no tratare de matarnos por una estupidez tuya"?

Stan: Mmm, porque si te digo eso, me pasara algo malo. Además eres demasiado competitiva; no podía hacer nada para contradecirte.

Wendy: ¡Aghhh!

Personas antes que ellos, comenzaron a gritar que se dieran prisa; pues muchos ya habían esperado hasta varias horas.

Stan: Bien; es hora, sujétate fuerte. – El chico se coloco el casco y prosiguió a ponérselo a la chica, costo un poco de trabajo ponérselo, pues ella aun seguía aferrada a su espalda.

La vida de Wendy paso ante sus ojos, no se dio cuenta de lo demás y pareció ver una luz blanca; pero la dulce voz de su novio logro despertarla.

Stan: Wendy… mira.

La chica abrió poco a poco los ojos y como si fuera cámara lenta logro visualizar todo el terreno, las motos, las personas, todo; pero de pronto se volvió mas y mas rápido; en cuestión de segundos ambos chicos ya se encontraban en el suelo, a toda velocidad.

Wendy: ¡Para! ¡Para!... ¡por favor!

La última frase de la chica sonó en eco y una pantalla negra ante sus ojos, no escucho nada; abrió sus ojos lentamente, cristalinos por las gotas que casi le brotaban; visualizo los ojos de su novio, azules como el mar; frente a ella.

Wendy: ¿Stan? –dijo con el poco aliento que tenia.

El chico cayo sus labios con un beso sorpresa, esta aun aturdida y sonrojada, logro sobresaltar y cerrar de nuevo sus ojos para disfrutar el momento. Las frentes de ambos se pegaron como chicle y se miraron a los ojos, el chico tomo su mejilla y la acaricio.

Stan: Te dije que no dejaría que te pasara algo. Primero muerto.

Wendy: Stan Marsh, eres el novio más loco que eh tenido… y por eso te amo.

Los suspiros de las amigas de Wendy se escucharon a los oídos de la pareja, Rebecca se acerco a ellos y los felicito, cada una se fueron a sus respectivas casas después de ir a un restaurante ahí junto, a excepción de los tortolos que miraron el ocaso, una mariposa azul destellante paso frente a ellos y ambos la admiraron recargados el uno al otro.

Fin del Recuerdo 2 (Stan)

Gotas de lagrimas se mezclaron en las marcas que se percibía en la nieve, el chico seco sus lagrimas y prosiguió su camino, sin volver a mirar lo exterior.

Stan: Con que… ¿primero muerto? –Se susurro para sí sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Fin del Capitulo…

_-"El corazón aumenta su ritmo cardiaco en una situación de alerta o adrenalina… pero también lo hace al ver los ojos de un ser amado… ya sea muerto"-_

_- Para Los dos. Wendy & Stan. _


	3. Capitulo 3: Luna y Lluvia

_Ojo:__** No todos los créditos son míos, me inspire en la serie de South Park creada por:**_

_T__rey Parker__y__Matt Stone._

_Hola ñ.ñ hoy ando de buen humor :D, y quisiera pedirles que por favor, si quieren saber más de los capítulos de todo lo que tiene que ver con esta historia entren a mi pagina de facebook le den like y listo, sabrán lo que pasa en mi fic ñ.ñ:_

pages/ZuleXxX_Z/120413064760023?ref=hl

_**¡Comencemos ya V.V! **_

_**Capitulo 3: Dichosa la Luna que no le caen gotas de lluvia. **_

Narra Craig:

Cartman: Craig….

Craig: No empieces culo gordo, no estoy de humor.

Cartman: Pero que dices; yo no vine para eso.

¿Ese gordo, porque no puede ver por lo que estoy pasando ahora?

Cartman: Yo solo quería decirte, que se como podrás sentirte mejor.

Solo me di la vuelta, no pude soportar que ese jodido obeso se burlara de esa forma de mí, puedo soportar y contestar todo lo que me dice o hace, pero en estos momentos no quiero saber de nadie menos de él.

Craig: Yo sé como revivirla Craig…. Yo lo sé.

No pude evitar escuchar lo que decía, a puesto que también le ofreció lo mismo a Stan, ¿pero a mí?... me di la vuelta y mi reacción no fue más que levantar el dedo que solía levantar e irme de ese lugar.

Narro Yo:

Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que es no tener el suficiente valor para decir que te gusta una persona, y cuando se lo vas a decir sin tener que decirlo con la vos sino con una acción, un beso.

Eso lo llevaba en la cabeza el pelinegro, el hecho de que en el pasillo lo miraran sorprendidos cada día después y un poco antes del accidente; el solo bajaba la mirada indiferente con aire de amargura, serio, como solía serlo, hasta que ella… ella fue la causa de su repentino comportamiento, ya no era el mismo, desde hace meses, ahora era un chico con el que todos podían hablar, sin que este les levantara el dedo de en medio.

Pero eso fue hace mucho hasta ahora, fue el mismo de siempre después de cada, hora, minuto y segundo de aquel día.

Token: Craig… amigo, por aquí.

Craig no hizo caso, el solo continúo con su camino, ninguno de sus amigos le insistió más y lo siguieron sin decir nada. Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al patio trasero donde todos inmediatamente miraron a Craig; sorprendidos, ¿Por qué? Por su presencia, por esa razón; ¿por estar aun en esa escuela donde le pudiera recordar a ella, la primer chica que le arrebato el corazón al primer instante que pudo?, pues sí.

El chico solo se sentó en la parte menos visitada por los demás, a excepción de Craig y algunas veces de los demás chicos.

Aquellos chicos que lo seguían se quedaron parados hablando de sus cosas, alado del dueño de la chuya azulada.

Token: Entonces ¿terminaste con Rebecca para regresar con Bebe?

Clyde: Pues sí, era lo mejor, a mi aun me gustaba Bebe pero pues, desde la muert…

El castaño cayo, porque sabía que su amigo aun seguía mal por la tragedia y opto por susurrarle a Token y Tweek tambaleándose como siempre.

Clyde: La muerte de ya sabes quién (susurro)…. Y por eso termine con Bebe.

Craig: Como puedes jugar así con las mujeres.

Los amigos del azulado miraron al ojiazul sorprendidos, al escuchar las primeras palabras del chico del día, tal vez de toda la semana.

Clyde: ¿Uh?

Craig: El hecho de que seas uno de los chicos más "guapos" de la escuela no te da el derecho de jugar así con las mujeres.

Se levanto sin decir más y se marcho tomando su mochila por el hombro. Token le dio un golpe en la cabeza a el castaño indicando decepción asía este.

Habían pasado las clases, Clyde hizo todo lo posible por pedirle una disculpa al pelinegro, se dirigió a él mientras metía sus cosas en el casillero e irse por fin a su casa.

Clyde: Escucha tienes razón, no debí ser así con ellas, me disculpas… (Tomando su mano tras la nuca y mirando hacia arriba apenado)

Craig: A mí no me tienes que pedir disculpas.

Se fue cerrando su casillero y tomando su mochila, una vez más por su hombro.

El transcurso de la tarde había transcurrido, y el azulado solo hizo su tarea, miro la tele un poco y jugo videojuegos, su rutina diaria, de nuevo, después de lo que había pasado hace una semana.

Ya era de noche, solo quería despejarse de todo y de todos. Salió hacia la cochera y sin pedir permiso se fue en su bicicleta ¿a dónde? A donde fuese donde no fuera South Park…. El bosque no, era una mala idea…. Recordaría esa vez, en la que ella lo invito a ese lugar a sí que mejor lo olvido y se fue sin rumbo al lago.

Se sentó en una de las bancas frías, porque la nieve no era una buena opción para incrustar su parte trasera ahí.

Miro la noche oscura, y la luna llena que esta traía, bella, como los ojos grises de aquella chica que tanto anhelo y suspiro cuantas veces la miraba o hablaba.

Un cálido suspiro broto de entre sus labios fríos y secos. Un rostro casi invisible, fue tallado en la luna; el rostro de Wendy, hizo que el azebache sonriera y diera un suspiro mas, recordando aquella noche de lluvia.

Recuerdo 3 (Craig)

Ese día en South Park hacia mucho frio, un chico de chamarra azulada caminaba por las calles solitarias; con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada seria e indiferente.

Una gota del cielo oscuro callo en el hombro del pelinegro, la reacción del chico fue ir a buscar un refugio, encontró uno donde podían caber dos personas… pero que gracioso es el destino que justamente la segunda persona tenía que ser ella; el cabello que le revoloteaba todo su rostro y por encima de las caderas casi empapado, al son de sus pasos veloces… Wendy, para su mala, o en este caso buena suerte no tenia paraguas ni impermeable con que cubrirse, la oscuridad y sus rebeldes cabellos no la dejaban ver o escuchar algo, tanto así que un auto apunto de llevársela, no fue así, pues el chico rebelde y con total indiferencia la arranco de su sitio y la trajo hacia él.

Se quedaron así barios minutos, el chico mirando como el imprudente conductor se dio la fuga al percatarse que casi atropellaba a la chica.

Wendy: Ah… Craig… muchas gracias.

Craig: Ah perdón… y por nada.

El muchacho soltó a la chica y la llevo al refugio. Pasaron barios minutos, la lluvia no paraba y ninguno de los dos pronuncio una palabra más; el silencio fue roto por un estornudo del chico, probablemente por el rato que pasaron afuera; la azebache le ofreció un pañuelo amablemente con una sonrisa leve pero hermosa, el chico tomándose la nariz miro a la chica casi extrañado y un poco sonrojado, tomo el pañuelo y se giro para limpiarse su cavidad nasal. Pero la agonía continuaba no paraba de estornudar, tanto así que los pañuelos de la oji-gris se habían terminado, era extraño considerando que ella había pasado más tiempo afuera que el muchacho, tal vez el era más vulnerable, la chica se trato de llamar a su madre para que viniera por los dos y de paso llevarlo a un consultorio médico o alguna farmacia, sin resultado guardo su teléfono y se acerco al azulado que seguía con un pañuelo en la mano. La acción de esta causo al chico sonrojarse tanto y sentirse nervioso, Wendy coloco sus mano sin guante sobre la frente del chico y concluyo que tenía fiebre se acerco mas al punto de casi quedar abrazados.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el refugio y se quedaron quietos, el de la chuya azul seguía sintiéndose sonrojado al segundo que recordaba que, la niña que le robo el corazón, estaba justo alado suyo demasiado pegados uno a otro.

Comenzó a temblar del frio; pero cuando uno tiene gripe no suele enfermarse demasiado sino hasta el segundo día, dicen que cuando uno se enferma es porque se guardo algo importante, un sentimiento oculto, tal vez era eso lo que pasaba, no se diga que apenas si le comenzó a atraer esa mujer de boina rosa, como era posible, aun no se lo creía, al menos ya lo aceptaba; de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se encontraban unidos completamente unidos por la bufanda lila fuerte que contenía Wendy Testaburguer con las iniciales de su nombre y apellido.

Wendy: Así estaremos mejor.

Craig no contesto y su piel se tiño de un color rojo casi como un jitomate demasiado maduro.

Wendy: Hmmm tienes mucha fiebre, pobrecillo.

La chica se acerco mas a él y la temperatura del azebache aumento en su rostro y en casi todo su cuerpo, mas y mas nervioso. Los dos estaban tan cerca que de reojo el muchacho miraba la podía inspeccionar sin que esta se diera cuenta. Un impulso del muchacho fue directo a voltear y mirar fijamente a la pelinegra y lo mismo fue la reacción de la bella señorita.

Ambos, mirándose, sin decir una palabra y solos, podría conducirlos a un error, el error de cometer un romance entre dos amantes, que quien lo diría, el chico más serio y la niña mas aplicada y correcta, tal vez de todo el pueblo, pero sobre todo, lo peor, es que era prohibida y tenia dueño, el cual era como uno de los menos agradados por Craig Tucker.

En esos bellos ojos grises se podía ver el reflejo de todo, lo mismo para los ojos azules que al aspecto de la pelinegra la luna se veía hermosa en esas ventanas celestes.

La muchacha se giro rápidamente y levitándose de su asiento se dirigió a ver la luna en el lugar más seco que encontró, el chico la siguió aun con la bufanda de ella y la miro con una extraña mirada. El siguió su vista y miro el bello satélite natural.

Wendy, sus ojos, su mirada y su rostro marcaban una inocencia como cuando ves por primera vez un arcoíris, como ver la luna así de grande y blanca.

Wendy: Esta hermosa…

Craig asintió, hasta el más duro chico por dentro puede ablandar su alma y hacerla mirar al exterior.

Después de un largo vistazo y barias fotografías sobre el hermoso satélite, se llegaron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares, esta vez sin silencio, esta vez sin nervios, esta vez sin estar separados, admirando las imágenes del teléfono purpura.

La noche paso, no se habían dado cuenta, la lluvia duro toda la noche y cayeron en un sueño profundo recargados el uno al otro; cuando Craig despertó logro visualizar a la muchacha dormida, plácidamente y no pudo evitar tomar una foto para tenerla de recuerdo, un recuerdo como el de aquella noche de lluvia.

Fin del Recuerdo 3 (Craig)

Los pensamientos absurdos de chico fueron interrumpidos, como otras veces, el sonido de su celular lo despertó, y miro en la pantalla con la cara marcada de la bella chica con ojos cerrado que guardo para sí, y miro el mensaje del castaño invitándolo a su casa para pasar la noche, el chico acepto y apresuro el paso porque parecía avecinarse una tormenta.

"_-Gracias… ¿Por qué?... por la noche…. ¿Qué noche?... la que pasare el resto de mi vida contigo."_

_Oh eso lo tenía pensado yo… - Me lo dijo Craig soñando como la última vez que lo vi. _

_Para Wendy._


End file.
